Alpha
by skycloud86
Summary: A collection of poems, one for each of a number of Day One characters.
1. Jack

_**A/N – This is a collection of poems about some of the characters on Day One.**_

**Jack**

A game, a challenge

His family in a dream

Reunion and hopeful future

As the midnight hour began

The call from the agency,

A window left unclosed

A worry, tale of two worlds,

For this man, Jack Bauer

Mistakes were made, old wounds opened

Fragile friendships strained,

Hours later, no end in sight,

As he sinks deeper into Hell

Friends became foes, foes became corpses,

And the crazy cycle never relented,

But a sign of hope in the midday,

Loved ones found in illusion of safety

Secrets revealed as the butcher appeared,

Hidden below, unlike the world assumed,

An anniversary of a tragic mistake,

Marked by the crumbling of families

Traitor revealed and then anger released,

Horror at the fallen mask,

As one lay dead, another divorced,

One wept and begged for forgiveness.


	2. Nina

_**A/N – This is a collection of poems about some of the characters on Day One.**_

**Nina**

Perfect image, perfect smile,

Loyal Nina played her part,

A friend amongst the unfriendly,

A former and secret lover

Accused of treachery, aghast

Employing the emotion of disgust

How dare he, how could he

And did she smile when he turned away?

She saw him with his family,

And locked eyes with his wife

Jealous thoughts could wait for later,

If everything went to plan

As day died and night awoke,

The sweet façade began to crumble

Tired, nervous, stressed and worried

Her beautiful lies were falling away

Yelena came and cover fell,

A fateful call to Balkan ghosts,

No regrets, no turning back now,

Waiting only for his untimely death

It had all gone wrong and so she ran

Her gun used with no mercy, no rest

And soon she was caught and nearly died

The façade gone for both of them


	3. Teri

_**A/N – This is a collection of poems about some of the characters on Day One.**_

**Teri**

Return to normal and a family

A dangerous time had come and gone

Still her daughter as frozen ice,

But her warmth would soon thaw her

They called and off went Jack,

Window opened and off went Kim,

Worried Teri left all alone,

Anxious Teri back in dangerous times

A search at night for two young girls

Teri joined by a father, Alan

Journeys ending in hospital emergencies

Ending up in hostile hands

Locked up and facing death,

Her daughter strengthened by her words

Even the violent acts did not deter,

And Teri knew just when to shoot

In afternoon's safety came nasty truth,

And there she met Jack's other woman

Stony cold in defiant mood

Even so, respect not lost for Nina

Regretted her search for an alleged friend,

Tied to a chair and shot to death,

Before she died she felt no hate,

The only feeling, love for her family


	4. Palmer

_**A/N – This is a collection of poems about some of the characters on Day One.**_

**Palmer**

Senator, father, American hope

As the day began it seemed so good,

Primaries to win, presidencies to plan,

Before the nightmare struck

Was he like a blind Nero?

Did he fiddle whilst his family crumbled?

The horror of years ago, a ghastly crime

Vultures picking at resurfaced corpse

Bauer's revenge soon dismissed,

Palmer took action to seek the truth,

Honesty in life and in politics,

Determined to survive the day

By nightfall the threat seemed over,

Yet for David the crisis lived on

As his wife showed serpent fangs,

His would be killers stalked him still

Two fathers, families in crisis,

Held together by respectul glue,

The danger fed with media blackout,

Until traitors came from dank shadows

Over now, threat and marriage,

Nothing seemed to be real,

A final act played out in CTU,

A dreadful end to a tragic day


	5. Tony

_**A/N – This is a collection of poems about some of the characters on Day One.**_

**Tony**

A distant agent, former friend,

Jealousy and a woman in between,

In love with the woman in question,

Her former lover denied it all

At first, a shifty character,

At first, seemed untrustworthy,

Later became a loyal friend,

Later became a trusted ally

Hours went by and Tony worked,

The day was violent, the threat distant,

Tired and alone, having no agenda,

Working to kill the threat and reclaim normality

A proven friend, a proven agent,

Perhaps the only one not in disguise,

He saved a life that soon was extinguished,

Teri killed by the woman he loved

Late at night, Jack's life in danger,

Tony felt for his old friend,

Loving Nina more as he fought to save Jack,

Not knowing where her true loyalty led

As the lockdown came and Nina vanished,

Tony looked for her in denial,

Shocked to see the ugly truth,

His heart was caged and broken in two


	6. Jamey

_**A/N – This is a collection of poems about some of the characters on Day One.**_

**Jamey**

Unexpected call and rush from downtown,

Party girl to computer whiz,

Young and single, mother of one,

A shameful secret kept buried inside

All eyes on her and them,

Cameras used to spy on spies,

Plan worked well until Nina survived,

Jamey resisted, Jamey died

Rushed out of CTU, shocked faces

Nina the actress, sorrowful act played,

Jamey's fate hidden to save a cover,

Until shock at treacherous acts

The camera showed it all,

The tazer, the cup, the slash, the eyes,

As Jamey bled, Nina the demon stared,

Soulless eyes into the camera

Her memory survived the brutal murder,

And to CTU she was no traitor,

Not like Nina, not like a mole,

Only like a desperate mum

Laid to rest a few weeks later,

Her son, her mother, her family mourned,

Wept for the tragic woman,

Tears for the innocent


End file.
